i love you
by tagiru akashi
Summary: Keluarga killua mengajarkan killua untuk membunuh, dan dia tidak diperbolehkan memiliki teman, apalagi kekasih Akhirnya, dia memilih untuk menyimpan rasa sukanya pada gon Apa pada akhirnya dia mengungkapkan perasaanya pada gon?


**warning: OOC (?), gaje (?), typos dan yaoi**

**Disclaimer: hunter x hunter bukan punya saya**

"seorang assasin tidak membutuhkan teman"

"Kau hidup untuk membunuh"

"Bunuh saja temanmu, kau tidak butuh teman"

"Cinta? Assasin tidak butuh itu"

Penolakan demi penolakan keluar dari mulut keluarga killua, dan itu membuat killua cukup bingung

Apa salahnya dengan berteman? Bukankah manusia itu adalah salah satu makhluk sosial? Maka itu, wajar kalau killua memiliki teman

Masalahnya, killua diam - diam melihat gon lebih dari sekedar teman

Ada perasaan suka yang tertanam di hati killua

Tapi kenyataan memang tidak selalu di pihak killua

Kalau teman saja ditolak mentah - mentah oleh keluarganya, bagaimana bila ia membawa gon dengan status sebagai kekasih kepada keluarganya?

Mungkin gon akan ditolak

Atau lebih parah lagi, dibunuh.

Tentu killua tidak mau itu terjadi.

Gon adalah satu - satunya alasan dia hidup

Dan satu - satunya teman yang setia kepadanya.

Akhirnya, killua terus - terusan menyimpan rasa suka itu. Walau hatinya terasa sakit, karena tidak bisa memberi tahu gon perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Killua menghela napas, memikirkan hal seperti itu membuatnya bingung. Dia menoleh ke arah gon yang sedang asyik berbincang - bincang dengan kurapika dan leorio

"Eeeh, jadi kuroro memberikan cincin berlian itu kepadamu, kurapika?" Tanya gon dengan polosnya. Kurapika mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

"Kau tahu, gon? Cincin yang diberikan kuroro kepada kurapika menandakan cinta kuroro kepada kurapika yang sangat besar" leorio menjelaskan sambil menunjuk cincin kurapika

"Apa itu artinya, kalau kurapika kehilangan cincinnya, cintanya kuroro pada kurapika hilang dengan begitu saja?" Gon bertanya dengan penasaran "kalau begitu, buat apa kuroro memberikan cincin itu pada kurapika? Bukankah lebih baik kalau kuroro menyimpan rasa cintanya di dalam dirinya saja?"

Leorio langsung tertawa "bukan! Itu artinya, cinta kuroro sangat besar! Sampai - sampai dia rela memberikan cincin yang sangat mahal pada kurapika!" Jelas leorio

Killua yang daritadi memperhatikan percakapan gon, kurapika dan leorio merasa cemburu. Kelompok genei ryodan yang sebenarnya musuh kurapika saja bisa menyatakan cintanya. Betapa killua berharap kalau dia lahir di keluarga yang normal

Killua menghela napas

"Apa itu artinya kau akan segera menikahi kuroro?" Killua bertanya langsung kepada kurapika.

Pertanyaan itu sanggup membuat muka kurapika memerah

"Aaah! Kurapika! Kau kepanasan, ya?!" Gon langsung panik melihat muka kurapika yang memerah

"Kuanggap jawaban itu sebagai 'ya'" killua berkata dengan santai

Gon yang tidak mengerti percakapan antara killua dan kurapika, spontan bertanya.

"Hey leorio..."

"Hn?"

"Kalau kurapika menikah... apakah nanti dia akan mejadi seorang ibu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tidak bersalah

Facepalm.

"gon! Kurapika itu laki - laki!" Leorio setengah berteriak

"Bukankah hanya perempuan dan laki - laki yang bisa menikah?!" Tanya gon kaget

Killua hanya melihat gon dan leorio berdebat, ia pun menghela napas

"Sebenarnya aku bingung... kenapa aku bisa suka kepada anak sepolos ini..." gumamnya pelan

"Aah..." gon mengeluh "tak kusangka cinta itu rumit ya..." gon bercerita singkat kepada killua

"Ya... begitulah... tapi kalau kau sudah menemukan orang yang kau sukai, serumit apaun yang namanya cinta, kau pasti akan tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan cinta itu" jelasnya

"Eh? Kalau aku suka killua, aku akan tetap berusaha mempertahankan cintaku kepadamu?" Gon bertanya

Deg!

"K-kau s-suka?!" Killua bertanya dengan wajah yang memerah

Gon menangguk. "Aku suka leorio juga! Kurapika juga! Mito-san juga! Ging juga! Aku suka semua orang!" Katanya dengan senyum yang lebar

Killua sweatdrop 'sepertinya anak ini masih kurang peka...' pikirnya dalam hati

"Daah!" Gon melambaikan tangan, berpamitan dengan killua, dan killua membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

"Aku harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya..." gumam killua pelan "walau kita tidak bisa bersama, setidaknya gon harus tahu bagaimana perasaanku kepadanya" killua menghela napas. "Dan aku punya rencana..."

Pagi yang cerah di whale island

Terlihat seorang anak laki - laki berambut spiky sedang berlarian dengan semangat

"Hari ini, killua pasti akan terkejut!" Gumamnya dengan semangat. Gon menyelipkan coklat kesukaan killua di kantungnya, sambil berlarian ke arah perahu

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya gon, menemukan killua sedang berjalan dengan arah yang berlawanan dengan gon

"Killua!" Gon berteriak

"H-ha? A-apa?!" Killua yang daritadi melamun, kaget karena teriakan gon

"Sejak kapan kau sampai di whale island?" Gon tersenyum lebar saat melihat sahabatnya di whale island

"Uhm... baru saja tadi?" Killua menjawab dengan singkat. "Cukup basa - basinya, cepat ikut aku!" Killua menarik tangan gon dengan cepat, dan membawanya ke puncak sebuah pohon yang tinggi

"Ada apa membawaku ke sini, killua?" Gon kebingungan dengan tingkah killua yang agak aneh hari ini.

"U-uhm..." killua terdiam, wajahnya memerah. Killua sedang bingung untuk menyusun kata - kata.

"Killua? Kau kepanasan juga?" Tanya gon dengan khawatir

"Bukan!" Killua dengan cepat mengelak "c-coba saja kau lihat ke bawah!" Killua memalingkan mukanya

Gon yang penasaran langsunf melihat ke bawah

Dan alangkah terkejutnya dia

Sekumpulan daun kering yang berguguran telah disusun menjadi serangkaian tulisan

Dan bertuliskan:

"I LOVE YOU GON"

"WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

gon tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari setumpukan daun tersebut

"Killua..." ucapnya pelan

Killua sudah memejamkan mata, bersiap untuk penolakan dari gon

"Bukankah kita terlalu kecil untuk menikah?"

...oops, salah pilih kata - kata...

"b-bukan! Itu maksudnya untuk nanti saat kita sudah dewasa!" Dalam hati killua, dia mensyukuri bahwa kali ini keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya, karena kata - kata yang tadi itu, dia spontan mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dulu

Gon terseyum

"Oke! Aku akan menikahi killua saat sudah dewasa nanti!" Ucapnya dengan girang

Mata killua melebar mendengar jawaban gon

Dia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"J-jadi, itu artinya...?"

"Aku mencintai killua!" Gon mengatakannya dengan lantang

Jadi...

Akhirnya mereka akan menikah suatu saat nanti?

Tidak akan ada yang tahu, nasib akan menentukannya

Tapi setidaknya...

Killua dan gon sekarang resmi menjadi pasangan :D

**Kurang rame?**

**Memang...**

**Author udah ngantuk... tapi masih mau nulis... #kokcurhatsih**

**Whatevs**

**Semoga suka cerita yang satu ini~**


End file.
